


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

by Elri



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how they realized they were in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Toby Keith song
> 
> Apologies for choppy dialogue when trying to match the lyrics of the song

The first time it happened, he didn't think much of it at the time. Scotty was on his way back to engineering when he heard a sweet voice call, "Hold the door please!"  
He put his hand out just in time to stop the turbolift from closing and smiled as Uhura stepped on, "Afternoon lass."

  
She smiled back, "Afternoon Mr. Scott. Care to join me in the break room?"

"Ah, I wish I could, but the engines have been acting up lately. I just came up to inform the captain we'd be doing some routine maintenance just to check things out."

"Maybe next time then."

The lift stopped and Scotty held the door for her, "Miss."

"My chivalrous gentleman," She laughed. As she passed him she gave him a peck on the cheek, "see you around Scotty."

It didn't seem like much at the time, but then it kept happening. In the break room, passing in the corridors, on the turbo lift. Just a few light pecks, no big deal. They happened frequently enough that Scotty stopped violently blushing when she did it. The other crew members didn't tease him about it, but they did give him a few sly looks every now and then. Then came the Enterprise Ball. It wasn't a ball per se, just a nice quiet dance for everyone to relax and enjoy themselves.

"Are you going?" A young cadet asked.

"I don't think so." Scotty told her.

Her eyebrows shot up into her short dark hair, "Why not?"

"I'm not one fer dancing."

"Lieutenant Uhura is going."

Scotty paused, "And?"

"And with all due respect sir, I've seen the way you look at her. You like her a lot and she's going to sing tonight. You should at least go for that."

"Maybe I will lass, maybe I will."

When he did show up in his nicest clothes that weren't his dress uniform, he was very uneasy. Right as he was about to leave, Jim appeared, "Scotty! You're just in time."

"Fer what?"

Jim motioned towards a small stage as the lights went down. Uhura stepped up in a silver dress that, in Scotty's mind, made her eyes sparkle brighter than all the stars in the universe. She spotted him through the crowd and winked, causing a blush he was glad no one could see. But when she started singing, he forgot everyone else in the room. She'd picked a Scottish love song that he had listened to years ago when he'd first fallen in love with starships. Hearing it now, hearing it from her, he was swept away by the beauty and emotion.

"That song just made her the bonniest lass in the universe." He said when it was over.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Jim said.

"I couldn't do that."

"Why not? I'm sure she'd love to hear what you thought. She picked that song just for you."

"You tell her then, I don't think I can." Scotty turned and was walking towards the door when a voice made him stop.

"Leaving so soon?" He turned to see Uhura smiling at him, "you didn't get the chance to dance."

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"That's alright, it's all for fun." A slower song began to play, "How about one dance with me?"

"Aye, I think I can do that." He took her out to the floor and they began swaying along to the music.

"What did you think of the song?" She asked.

"I didn't think anything could outshine the way you look in that dress, but then you started singing and you lit up from the inside out. I've never been moved like that before."

"You're too kind." She kissed him gently on the lips. It felt like electricity and Scotty swore his heart skipped a beat.

"You shouldn't kiss me like that, lass."

"Why not?" She looked very confused.

"I'll close my eyes and get lost on this dance floor. They're all watching us, they'll think we're falling in love."

"Are we?"

"When you kiss me like that, I think we are."

"And what if we are?"

Scotty's smile lit up his face like a dilithium crystal, "Then maybe, you should kiss me again." She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his again. Scotty wrapped his arms around her gently, not noticing the other couples had stopped dancing to look.

To the side, Bones nudged Jim, "You can't say they're just friends now."

"They do make the perfect pair."

"Doctor," Spock said, "What made you suspect they may have feelings towards each other?"

"When two people are meant to be, sometimes you just know."


End file.
